landjfandomcom-20200213-history
Euverlèk gebroeker:Bart K
Wèlkom! Doe kans dich 'n huuske koupe in bv Gäörne :D --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 14 apr 2008 13:48 (UTC) Danke. Det zal ich zeker doon. Bart :Geweldig! :D Doe mós berichter op zoeagenaamdje euverlèkpaazjes óngerteikene mit 4 krönkelkes (4 × ~) Den kriegse: --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 14 apr 2008 13:52 (UTC) Effe kieke of ich 't good begriep, zoea? Bart K 14 apr 2008 13:53 (UTC) :Hoi! Hoogvleet 14 apr 2008 13:55 (UTC) ::Perfèkgekaos. Doe kans klömme in euverlèkpaazjes mit behölp van döbbele pöntj. Esse hiej zoea zuus. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 14 apr 2008 13:56 (UTC) :::Ouch hallo. Dös es ich 't good begriep zoea? Bart K 14 apr 2008 13:56 (UTC) ::::Zjuus, gewèldig! Doe bös 'ne snelle lieërer. Nao 25 bewèrkinge kanse börger waere en kanse al dien twieëde huuske koupe, mitdoon aan verkeziginge etc. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 14 apr 2008 13:58 (UTC) :::::Sjoon, det zal ich den allemaol zeker doon. Bart K 14 apr 2008 13:59 (UTC) ::::::Det is sjiek. Doe moogs 'ne infebóks op dien gebroekerspaasj zitte wie biej mich: --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 14 apr 2008 14:00 (UTC) :::::::Steit 't 'n bietje? Bart K 14 apr 2008 14:03 (UTC) ::::::::Nou, det steit wie 'n kèrk :) Trówwes, kin ich dich neet örges vanne? --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 14 apr 2008 14:05 (UTC) :::::::::Det zów kinne. Ich zit in Remönj op Lyceum Schöndeln, 3H. Bart K 14 apr 2008 14:07 (UTC) ::::::::::Zuusse! Ich wös 't! Ich kal dich mórge waal aan :) Kin ich dich ouch aaf 'n toe ónger dien vót sjöppe esse neet langskömps :D --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 14 apr 2008 14:09 (UTC) ::::::::::Trówwes, wie bösse hiej terèch gekaom? --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 14 apr 2008 14:09 (UTC) :::::::::::Mit gans dae propaganda euver de wikipedia in 't Limburgs ging ich mich dao get blajere en koom ich op http://li.wikipedia.org/wiki/Geofictie dees pagina oet. Det linkske dao. Bart K 14 apr 2008 14:12 (UTC) ::::::::::::Doe kins baeter propaganda vur dae Wiktionair maakche. Hoogvleet 14 apr 2008 14:14 (UTC) :::::::::::::Haha, haet mien wèrk tonnóch nöt gehad :) Zów inderdaad neet óntoepasselik zeen. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 14 apr 2008 14:15 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Maar dae is waal erg rommelig. Bart K 14 apr 2008 14:17 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Kömp door Benopat :D --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 14 apr 2008 14:24 (UTC) Rieksregistratie Ich wil nag effe twieë dinger van dich weite: # Diene offesjele naam hiej # En dien rilligie, atheis, rooms-katteliek, moslim, hindoe, mentawai, seri, Bartkoenisme maak nieks. Esse mich die dinger zaes wörse börger :) --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 14 apr 2008 14:24 (UTC) :Gaere! Ich heit Bart Koenen en ich bön Rooms-Katteliek, wie ederein in Limburg. Bart K 14 apr 2008 14:27 (UTC) ::Good, ich voog dich aan. Trówwes, koup dich den meh dien twieëde hoes örges! --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 14 apr 2008 14:30 (UTC) :::Gedoon. Landjwaeg 5 Centrum van Saenteim. Bart K 14 apr 2008 14:32 (UTC) ::::Good, ich voog mich det den ouch ef aan. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 14 apr 2008 14:33 (UTC) :::::Döbbeldanke. Is d'r nag get det ich veur emes van öch kan doon? Bart K 14 apr 2008 14:35 (UTC) ::::::Nou, noese 't zaes... 'n Huuske koupe in 't oetstenjige Hurbanova zów ich waal sjiek vinje :D Mer ich mót noe gaon, dös. Hajje! :) --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 14 apr 2008 14:37 (UTC) :::::::Ich höb mich dao 'n huuske gekóch. Hajje! Bart K 14 apr 2008 14:39 (UTC) Verkeziginge Beloer dit foröm en kal öch oet! Watch this forum and give your opinion! Ben (talk) 15 apr 2008 05:46 (UTC) Vertaalmesjien Vertèl mich dao mer dinsdig euver 'n waek alles euver. --OWTB 6 mei 2008 18:48 (UTC) : ;) Bart K 6 mei 2008 18:51 (UTC) Caviabedrief Nimmanswolk thumb|Diene cavia is bezórg! Haj! Hiej is de cavia wo't geer op gewach höb. Väöl plezeer mit 'm. Mit vröndjelikke gruuet van öche cavia ziene bezórger en verzórger: --OWTB 30 nov 2007 06:09 (UTC) Wèlkóm bie g'r PVIR :) --OuWTB 6 jul 2009 12:12 (UTC) Weer mótte kalle Beduujelsje Bucurestean. Tö MSNe óm 16:00. --OuWTB 15 jul 2009 12:24 (UTC) :Danke veur g'r aanwènjing :) --OuWTB 15 jul 2009 14:51 (UTC) Waat haes doe dir genóssen ei :P Kse Ben vraogen óf t'r zich (midR) ópguuef veur g'r verkeziginger? Noe zie'm e deil Lèmbörgsjspraokloeas èn de' broekfr neet ók? Danke-r i veursjót! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 21, 2010 18:49 (UTC) :Kinjerlik blievers doe waal :) Ich gaef mich aan. Bart K jan 22, 2010 08:11 (UTC) ::Danke des-se trögkkömps :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 22, 2010 16:20 (UTC) :::Chaer diens ;) Bart K jan 25, 2010 15:32 (UTC) Haj! :-) Ben (talk) jan 26, 2010 09:58 (UTC) :Haj :P Bart K jan 26, 2010 15:51 (UTC) Stöm Geer verzeukere vröndjelikerwies gaerne eur stöm achter tö laoten óp g'm forume. G'r maag aan hoeagster drèè stöm oedbringe, mènder goodgekaos zie. Goevernäör ver noea, --OuWTBsjrief-mich fib 9, 2010 18:57 (UTC) : Wen sluut v'r? Bart K fib 26, 2010 15:14 (UTC) ::Mieërt :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich fib 26, 2010 17:50 (UTC) Verkaoze Doe bös verkaoze toet e midglieje dèr veurkamer Mäöresès. Wètveurstèller kèns se hie vinje. --OuWTBsjrief-mich mie 1, 2010 05:46 (UTC) :Doe haes aeve väöl stömmer es mich. Geis se dórch veur goevernäöre ódder leets se-n 't hiebie? --OuWTBsjrief-mich mie 1, 2010 05:47 (UTC) ::Aan dir d'n ieër :) Bart K mie 7, 2010 08:25 (UTC) :::Danke :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich mie 7, 2010 08:29 (UTC) Insjrieving veur g'r sikkertaer Mid g'r verkeziginger ven fibberwarieë kómmendje ziem tied veur g'm sikkertaersinsjrifte. Maags doe tösjezeendj zeen veur 'ner sikkertaerspós, den maags doe dich insjrieve hieveur. Did gèldj ouch veur luuj die sjoean sikkertaer gewaore zeentj gewaeze! Es me zich neet veur g'm viefèntwèntjigsten daag ven jannewarieë haet ingesjreve, den verlöp die sikkertaerssjap. Bie g'm veurkäörsvèlje maag me die tösjezeningsbijjer mens ópgaeve, wie bebeildj inzaker, oetstenjighed, spórt dan ómgaeving. De verkiezingen van februarie komen er binnenkort weer aan en dus is het tijd voor de ministerie-inschrijvingen. Mocht jij geïnteresseerd zijn in een ministerie, dan mag je je hiervoor inschrijven. Dit geldt tevens voor mensen die reeds minister geweest zijn! Als men zich niet voor de vijfentwintigste dag van januarie heeft ingeschreven, dan verloopt de kans op een ministerie. Bij de voorkeursveld mag men de interessegebieden van men opgeven, zoals bijvoorbeeld binnenlandse zaken, buitenlandse zaken, sport en/of natuur en milue. Mit haels veur allem, --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 27, 2010 17:51 (UTC) KB Kins doe efkes 'n euverkieking hieraan nömme? :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 5, 2011 15:07 (UTC) :De KB is veur g'r verlinging dèr awtooswaeg. Bart K jan 12, 2011 16:24 (UTC) ::Good :) Wiejer is alt good? --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 12, 2011 17:43 (UTC) Wiezoea stömps se-n óp Markösse? --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 12, 2011 17:44 (UTC) Verjäördig Ich wönsj dir 'ne sjoeane verjäördig haeraan! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich fib 17, 2011 10:11 (UTC) Verkeziginger 2012 Bèsten broekersbörger dès lenjes, Gaere wille 'ch öch aanwieze toet g'r verkeziginger haersjiks dès jaors. I gezer verkeziginger zeentj g'r oedgenuuedig óm eur stöm tö bringe doerendj zeptèmbere (hèrsmaondje) ven g'm viefèntwèntjigstem euvertoet g'm dèrtigstem. Wiltj g'r eurzèlf verkezigber stömme den ziem midmuuegelik. Gaere mót g'r den - wen me zich aansloeter bie 'ner rèds bestäöndjer partieë - e stroumsberich versjikken achter Oos Wes Ilave, vermèljendj die midgliedjswaeringspartieë, die moeaterhed (nör i g'm Hoeaglèmbörgsje) èn dietj stroumspósheimsnómber. Wen me-n 'n èèg partieë óprichter, mót me det zèlvendjen ouch doon èn me mót de vórm óp g'm verkezigingsforömme invölle veur g'm viefèntwèntjigstem. Nuujhijjer èn inlichtinger euver g'm stömme völger zaon. Mid vröndjeliker biehèlsjing, Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 22 sep 2012 09:44 (UTC) Stömming i 2012ᵉ Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 24 sep 2012 10:11 (UTC) Verkeziginger 2013 Bèsten broekersbörger dès lenjes, Gaere wille 'ch öch aanwieze toet g'r verkeziginger haersjiks dès jaors. I gezer verkeziginger zeentj g'r oedgenuuedig óm eur stöm tö bringe doerendj zjuunje (zómmermaondje) ven g'm viefèntwèntjigstem euvertoet g'm dèrtigstem. Wiltj g'r eurzèlf verkezigber stömme den ziem midmuuegelik. Gaere mót g'r den - wen me zich aansloeter bie 'ner rèds bestäöndjer partieë - e stroumsberich versjikken achter Oos Wes Ilave, vermèljendj die midgliedjswaeringspartieë, die moeaterhed (nör i g'm Hoeaglèmbörgsje) èn dietj stroumspósheimsnómber. Wen me-n 'n èèg partieë óprichter, mót me det zèlvendjen ouch doon èn me mót de vórm óp g'm verkezigingsforömme invölle veur g'm viefèntwèntjigstem. Nuujhijjer èn inlichtinger euver g'm stömme völger zaon. Mid vröndjeliker biehèlsjing, Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 8 jun 2013 09:55 (UTC) PvgA - NM Gezeen die versjèller nör klein zeen, stèl ich veur óm dees partieër biejeinanger tö smiete. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 8 jun 2013 10:02 (UTC) :Wen nemes besluut tö loupe veur dees, den maag me ven mir. Bart K (euverlègk) 8 jun 2013 10:07 (UTC) :Ah, good :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 8 jun 2013 10:20 (UTC) Stömming i 2013ᵉ Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 25 jun 2013 09:54 (UTC) Vote In Lovia (nation.wikia.com), it'd be great if you could help form a government and vote for Neil Hardy, the CCPL candidate. This is the candidate that Oos is also endorsing, and it's likely we can form a government with your votes and prioritize your favorable ministries as a member of the party. 6 mei 2015 21:00 (UTC)